finaldestinationfandomcom-20200223-history
Carrie Dreyer
thumb|right|300px|Carrie's Death Carrie Dreyer '''is a character in the film Final Destination 3. She is the girlfriend of Kevin Fischer and best friends with Wendy Christensen. She is also one of the casualties during the Devil's Flight derailment. Carrier and her friends were celebrating their senior graduation at a school carnival when she, Jason, Wendy and Kevin agreed to get on the corkscrew roller-coaster Devil's Flight. After getting into an argument and flipping a coin, Carrie and Jay sit in the front cars. Halfway through the ride, Ashley smacks Frankie's camera out of his hand, it's carrying cord latches onto the railing, and the coaster runs over it, screwing up the hydraulics and mechanisms holding it together. After screaming and protesting, the roller-coaster starts to tear apart. When it arrives at a sharp corner, the front half detaches, send Carrie, as well as a handful of other students to their deaths as they plummet to the ground. However, none of this has really happened yet. Death After witnessing the horrible premonition, Wendy freaks out and forces the operators to let her off. A large fight ensues and several other riders manage to get off. However, Carrie and Jay stay on. Despite several attempts to stop the roller-coaster, Wendy is unable to do so and it crashes just as she predicted. Carrie is among those who flies off to her death when the coaster detaches. Signs/Clues *Wendy takes a picture of a ride called '''HIGH DIVE. The V light goes out, and it reads HIGH DI E. *Before entering the ride, a sign said, "No exit after turnstiles. I'll see you soon." with an image of the devil next to it. *Jason tells Wendy "Meet you at the end." while on the coaster. *Wendy takes a picture of Jason which reveals a blurred image of a rollercoaster heading down the tracks as though it were about to crash. *Ironic enough, the name of the roller-coaster is "Devil's Flight". *Ironically, Tony Todd, who portrayed the mortician in the previous films, is the voice of Devil's Flight. He also says "You may never return from Devil's Flight." *Jason tells Wendy, "The real fear of these rides comes from having no control." *In an alternate ending where Carrie and Jason survive she becomes a Doctor Without Bounders. *In Wendy's photo of Carrie, she is holding stuffed animals, which looks like she is hanging on to the seatbelts, and the blurry lights behind her make it look like she is on something fast. Trivia *Carrie was the first casualty of the Devils Flight incident to die. *Carrie shares her surname with Blake Dreyer, a casualty of Flight 180. The two have short hair and look similar. And both of them died during the opening disaster. They also wore a blue shirt in the hole movie, except Carrie's photo which appeared after her death(But her shirt still has blue strips). Although there are some coincidences, but the movie's producer Craig Perry had confirmed they had no relation. Dreyer, Carrie Dreyer, Carrie Dreyer, Carrie Dreyer, Carrie Dreyer, Carrie Dreyer, Carrie Category:Students Category:Mangled Category:Casualties Category:Devil's Flight Casualties Category:Fell